Misunderstandings
by sheryl g
Summary: A big misunderstanding causes an ending to Hwoarang's and Asuka's marriage. Will the misunderstanding be solved?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Tekken.**

I remember the first day I met him. He was in the tournament with me. I was getting revenge from that sick man, Feng Wei. His face was stained with hatred and evil. He had killed my father and he had injured my comrades in training. In the tournament, I had finally met my cousin. I had never talked to him, nor see him, before the tournament. It was quite a reunion. He even introduced me to his girlfriend, Xiaoyu, who is now my current best friend. She is the same age as me. I remember, thinking at the beginning of the tournament that I was alone in the world. I had no father, no mother, and no siblings. All my friends were severely injured due to Feng. Curse Feng Wei. He has no heart and no respect; he went against his master's wishes. But the day I remember most in the tournament was when I met him. He was really rude to me at first. He thought that I was an easy target for a one night stand, but I proved him wrong. Four years have passed after the tournament, and now, I'm married to the man of my dreams. I got married to him one year ago. And I am now going to tell him the best news I had ever heard. A few weeks ago, I had experienced random back pains, sudden cravings, and mood swings. I had gotten checked up from the by my doctor and he announced that I was three weeks pregnant. I was full of shock and excitement.

As I walk up to his desk (he's a lawyer), I look at him thoroughly. He's in a neutral mood. He has wanted a baby for quite a while; I used birth control because I was scared of giving birth. Xiao has really scared me with the details. When he confessed to me that he wanted a child, I stopped using it, to give him his only wish from me.

"Babe," I say shyly.

"Yeah?" he says as he looks up from his laptop.

"I need to tell you something, but if you're busy, I can tell you later if you would like," I assure him.

"No, it's okay. You can tell me now. This work isn't even due until next week. I just wanted to get a head start on it," he explains to me.

I close my eyes and I open my mouth. I expect the words to automatically spill, but I can't say anything. I try again, but this time I open my eyes. I finally talk to him.

"Well, you see, you have probably noticed that I have sudden cravings for the weirdest things, I get morning sickness, and I have mood swings. So, I went to find out what the fuss was about, and I went to the doctor to check it out. And the doctor told me last week that I was pregnant for three weeks," I say to him.

His facial expression was priceless. His neutral, expressionless face turned excited and giddy.

"Are you sure you're not playing some kind of joke on me?!" he tells me excitedly.

"No, I'm not," I assure him.

He has the biggest smile on his face. He quickly gets up from his leather desk chair and runs up to me. He then hugs me really tight. He must be really happy. He then puts his ear close to my flat stomach.

"What are you doing?" I ask him confused.

"I'm trying to hear the baby!" he tells me.

"Well, if you didn't know, the baby doesn't even have a heartbeat yet! It's still an embryo!" I tell him laughing.

He treated me like a queen after we got married, but while I was pregnant, he treated me like a goddess. He did everything I asked him.

"Hwoarang!" I tell him as I wake up. It must be four in the morning.

"Huh?" he asks as his face is on top of his pillow.

"Go get me some strawberry milk please?" I ask him.

I had a sudden craving for that. I don't know why. I never really liked strawberry milk before I had gotten pregnant.

"I thought you hated strawberry milk?" he whines to me.

"I'm having cravings!" I tell him.

"Can I just call one of the servants to do it?" he asks me.

"NO! You have to do it! I want you to do it!" I tell him.

"Why?!" he asks me confused.

"I don't know, it tastes better when you get it for me," I tell him.

"I seriously don't get you or your body," he tells me as he puts on his night robe to go to the kitchen.

After my seventh month of pregnancy, they had already determined the sex of the baby. My firstborn was going to be a boy. Hwoarang suggested and insisted that the baby should have a Korean name and that the baby's name should start with an H, due to his name. I agreed happily. Hwoarang wanted his name to be Hyo, which meant final duty. He wanted to be reminded of his time in the Korean military. He's kind of weird, huh?

On my eight month of pregnancy, my world came crashing down. Hwoarang's stepmother framed me. She never liked me. I don't even know the reason why, but she always talked shit about me to everyone. I never did anything to her. But, one night, when Hwoarang worked late at his firm, I went to sleep really early. The next thing I know, I see a man next to me on the bed. At that moment, I see Hwoarang looking at me sadly and then looking at him.

"You cheated on me," he told me.

"No I didn't!" I fire back.

"Yes she did!" the man next to me tells him.

"You have to believe me; I did not cheat on you. And why would I have sex with this man when I'm already eight months pregnant?" I tell him.

"Come one Asuka, we've been together for the whole time you two have been married," he says as he caresses my check.

I slap his hand away, and tears start coming out of my eyes. It seemed endless.

"I have not! I swear, Hwoarang! I don't even know who this man is!" I tell him.

He doesn't seem to believe me. He doesn't trust me. But the following words were the coldest words he had ever told me.

"Get out of my house," he tells me.

Then, I couldn't see anymore. Everything just went black. When I woke up, I saw that I was in a hospital bed.

"You have to be more careful, miss," the nurse warns me.

"What happened?" I ask her confused.

"You had a nervous breakdown; you need to be more careful! You're carrying a child," she reminds me.

"Uhm, yeah, I should be more careful," I say.

Then I hear Hwoarang with his bodyguards, Bernardo and James, walk in the room. His facial hasn't changed since the night I had the nervous breakdown. I could tell that he still thought that I had cheated on him.

"Asuka, I'm filing a divorce with you. And I want a DNA test after the baby's born. If he's mine, I'm going to fight in court to keep him; and most likely, I'm going to keep him. If he's that man's, he's all yours," he tells me.

Life just turned on me. I decided that I should not cry. I didn't want to show him that I was weak. I refuse to show him on how much of an impact he had made on me. We were married. He didn't trust me. And I knew that once Hwoarang found out that the baby was his, the baby was his for sure. I was going to lose Hwoarang and the baby. He was too good of a lawyer to lose. I decided to lie to him. I'm going to tell him that the baby's not his. I can't let him keep Hyo. I'm going to lose everything in my life. I decide to finally speak.

"He's not yours. He's that man's baby," I lie to him as I look down at the hospital blanket that was wrapped around my body.

"I knew it. I should have believed step mother that you were an unfaithful, slutty woman," he told me.

Those words stung me so much. Although I didn't cry, I managed to say a few words.

"Get out, I don't want to see you," I tell him.

He then leaves the room. Now I could cry. I cried my heart out. I cried so much, that my eyes turned swollen.

After one month I finally gave birth to Hyo without Hwoarang by my side. He had beautiful auburn hair just like his father.

"At least I have you," I tell Hyo as I cradle him in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

After the divorce was filed, I moved in with my cousin and his wife, Xiaoyu. They were really inviting and they helped me start all over. I got a career as a professional chef and I owned my own restaurant. I haven't heard from Hwoarang for quite a while. Four years have passed. He missed everything. He missed his baptism, he missed his birthdays, and he missed his first day of school. I have heard that he was dating a model. But there's nothing I could do about it. He had made his decision and there's nothing, with all my power, I could do about it. He decided to leave me and his son, so that's how it is.

"Mom!" Hyo cries to me one afternoon.

He was attending a preschool academy. He was the best looking four year old in that preschool. All the girls had secret crushes on him and he knew it. He just ignored them. I taught him how to be a gentleman and that he should always treat every girl with manners and kindness.

"What?" I ask him as I was vacuuming his room.

He insisted that I should clean his room. He told me that he didn't feel comfortable that the maids were cleaning his room. He thought that the maids weren't doing a well enough job and he said that the only person that could clean it well enough was me. He reminded me of his father. He was a clean freak. And he was also so picky.

"Some boys at school told me today that I had no father!" he whined to me.

"Well just tell those little boys that you're too good to have a father," I told him with a smile.

I felt really sorry for him. He was being teased for not having a father. Damn Hwoarang. He decided to not trust me.

"Mom, isn't it going to be the 'bring your child to work' day?" he asks me after he got over the fact that boys were bullying him.

"Yeah, it's tomorrow," I tell him.

"I'm going right?" he asks me.

"Yeah, you're going to see my restaurant," I told him.

The next day was a Saturday. He had no school and he was all mines for the day.

"Come on, we need to go!" I tell him.

"Yeah, mom, I'm coming!" he tells me.

He was wearing a suit and tie when he came out of the mansion.

"Who told you to wear it?" I ask him with a smile.

"Uncle Jin; he told me that I need to look sharp for the day," he said with a smile.

I just smile. We then drive for about twenty minutes until we reach the restaurant. It was around noon.

"So this is my work," I tell him, "I could cook all the things on the menu, I make up the menu, and sometimes, when the customer wants to talk to the chef, I come out to talk to them."

"So, that's all?" he asks me.

"That's all? That's a lot for me!" I tell him laughing.

Hyo was then playing with his Nintendo DS while I was cooking a flambé for a couple's desert.

"Ma'am, a customer would like to talk to you!" one of the cooks say to me.

"Okay, I'll be right out, but where is he or she?" I ask.

"They're in the private room," he tells me.

The private room is the most expensive spot in the restaurant. It provides privacy and comfort. I walk there slowly and I open the door. Oh no. This can't be happening. This is what I have been avoiding for the past four years. This is the confrontation I had been avoiding the most in my sweet dear life. It was him.

"Asuka?" he asks me confused.

He has the American model by his side. I had to admit, she was drop down gorgeous. She was just little snobby looking. She looked at me up and down and then rolled her eyes slowly.

"Yes, sir, ma'am, did you two want to talk to me?" I say pretending ignoring him.

"Well, I would like to give you kudos on the flambé; it was the best tasting flambé I had ever eaten," the American model told me, "Uhm, excuse me for a while, I need to use the ladies' room. Where is it chef?"

"It's the fifth door on the hallway on the other side of the restaurant," I inform her.

After she left, I bowed to Hwoarang quickly and headed toward the direction of the exit.

"Wait!" he ordered.

"Why should I?" I ask him harshly.

"I'm a customer here, and besides, I want to see how your life turned out," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Well, I'm doing great without you," I told him.

"So, I could tell that you had your baby boy? He must be, what, four or five years old already?" he asks me.

"Yes," I tell him.

"So what? Did that bastard leave you? You know the man you cheated on with?" he asks.

"I never saw him after the night," I told him.

"Yeah, that's because you're an easy target," he tells me as he sips his wine.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had been holding it all in for four long years. He still thought I was a whore. He thought I was unfaithful. I couldn't take everything. I had held it all too long. Without me controlling my actions, I start to cry. I cried like I never cried before. He looks at me carelessly. He doesn't care if I cry. I was about to leave the room until I see my son run into the room.

"Hyo, what are you doing here?!" I ask him.

"Hyo?" Hwoarang asked puzzled.

"Mommy, I heard you cry! Did this man make you cry?" he asks me.

I look at Hwoarang. He saw Hyo's red hair. No, I can't let this happen. He's going to know that it's his son.

"Is he my son?" he asks loudly.

"NO!" I shout as I carry Hyo and exit the room.

"He's my son! He looks like me!" he protests.

"Well, if he was, there's no difference. He's mine. He's in my custody. You can't take him away from me," I tell him.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asks me.

"Because, you wouldn't even trust me," I tell him.

"And how would you know?" he asks me.

"Because, to you, I'm an unfaithful, slutty woman!" I scream at him, "and there's nothing you could do about it; you're never going to be a part of my son's life. You decided not to trust me," I told him.

"Well, he could be my son, but it doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me," he tells me.

"I can't believe you. Do you still think that little theory of yours is correct? You should get your facts straight," I tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

Asuka then left the restaurant right after the confrontation. She left Hwoarang amazed at her independence. Hwoarang thought that she was going to have a crappy life after he left her. He was so wrong.

"What happened?" the American model asked Hwoarang right after she saw the chef leaving the room with a child in her hands.

"He's my son," he said in fluent English.

"What? I thought you were single; you're not married are you?" she asked him.

"No, Nicole, I'm not married, but I am divorced," he told her.

"So, how come you didn't tell me you had a son?" she asked.

"I just found out today. His mother is denying it, but I know when she lies. He is most definitely my son, and I'm going to fight for him," he told her sternly.

After about a week, Asuka finally got over it.

"It's not like I'm going to see him again," she told her sister-in-law Xiaoyu.

"Yeah, Tokyo's a pretty big city," she told her.

Xiaoyu had gotten married to Jin when Hyo was about two years old.

"Madam, you have some mail for you," the butler told Asuka.

"Thank you, Frederick," she told him politely.

"You are most welcome, Madam," he told her, and then he exited the room.

Asuka quickly opened the envelope and took out the white piece of paper. Her eyes widened as she read the text.

Dear Ms. Kazama,

Hello, my name is Judge Tsubaki Smith. Mr. Hwoarang Skye had requested to bring you to court due to some custody issues. He has told me that you have been hiding a young four year old boy from him and that you lied to him about the boy being his child. He would like to fight for the custody for Hyo Kazama. He also requested that Hyo's last name to be changed from Kazama to Skye for he is the real father. There will be a court hearing tomorrow, so please be there if you still want to hold the custody of your son, Hyo. The court hearing will be tomorrow at noon. We hope to see you there.

Yours truly,

Tsubaki Smith,

Judge

"So, what does it say?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Hwoarang wants a custody fight," Asuka said with her eyes still in shock.

"What? Is he crazy?" Xiaoyu asked surprised.

"I don't know. But I have to go if I still want Hyo," Asuka said as tears began to form.

"Asuka, you can't cry! You need to prove to him that you're not weak! You're not a young innocent, naïve twenty one year old woman anymore! You need to show him that you're a strong, independent twenty five year old woman! Show him that those four long years have changed you for the good," she tells me inspiringly.

"Yeah, you're right! I'm going to show up to that court tomorrow and show him that I rule with an iron fist!" Asuka shouted.

The next day, Asuka forced herself to be strong. She was dressed up in her business suit. She always had business suits for the business part for her restaurant career. She didn't only have to cook; she had to run her enormous food chain. She had to make fast decisions where to put her restaurants and who to hire. She put on a black skirt that reached up to her knees, but it was really tight. Her legs had space to be apart from each other, but barely. She put on a white polo and put a matching black jacket over it. She curled her hair. This was going to be different for Hwoarang. Last week, he saw her with a messy bun with dirty chef uniform. She picked out Hyo's clothes and picked out a gray suit for him. She entered the court room with Hyo holding her right hand. Hwoarang turned around to look at her. She couldn't let Hwoarang take the most important part of her life from her. He already took away everything from her. He even took away her happiness.

"Ms. Kazama, you made it," the judge said.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Asuka said strongly.

"So, let's get this case over with, shall we?" the judge asked them both.

Asuka just nodded.

"So, Mr. Skye, you would like to have Hyo in your custody?" she clarified.

"Yes, ma'am. I just found out I was a father last week," he told her.

"Okay, let's bring young Hyo to the stand please," she ordered.

A young officer then led Hyo to the stand.

"Okay, Hyo?" the judge said nicely.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked innocently.

"Have you ever wondered who your father was?" she asked.

"Yes, but my mother said that I was too good for my father. She told me that he left us when I was still in my mommy's tummy and he didn't even want to let my mommy talk to him about some problems," he said.

Asuka looked at Hwoarang's facial expression. He looked uncomfortable and stiff.

"So, would do you consider your mom as in your life? Was she a good mother?" she asked.

"I would consider my mother to be my hero in my life. My auntie Xiaoyu told me that after my daddy left my mommy, she had nothing. She didn't have a house, a job, or a husband. She didn't want any help from Uncle Jin because she said she wanted to show her my daddy that she could stand by herself in her life. And yep. She is a great mother. She buys me everything I need, and she only gives me what I want if I deserve it. And all of my friends want to have her as a mommy they told me," he told her.

Hwoarang then looked at Asuka. A tear escaped from her left eye. She quickly wiped it away before anyone else could see it.

"Did your mother tell you to say this?" the judge asked.

"No, she didn't even know until now that Auntie Xiaoyu told me that stuff," he told her.

"I think I have reached a decision," the judge announced, "I decided to make this half and half. Mr. Skye, you will get the request of changing Hyo's surname from Kazama to Skye. Ms. Kazama, you get to keep Hyo in your custody. But there are some conditions. Mr. Skye, you will need to be a part of Hyo's life. And Ms. Kazama, you need to let him into your son's life. I suggest that you all should start acting like a happy family again. Because for the rest of your lives, you will be in each other's lives. That is all."


	4. Chapter 4

Asuka was half happy and half angry. She had to let Hwoarang into Hyo's life. After four years of raising him all by herself, she has to share him with her dreaded ex-husband. She sighed in relief, though, when the judge announced that Hyo was still in her custody. After about a week after the court hearing, Asuka was surprised to see Hwoarang in her doorstep of her mansion.

"What are you doing here?" Asuka asked uninterested.

"I'm here to be a part of my son's life," he said as he walked in the mansion.

"I have to say, I am quite surprised. I thought you would be living in a crappy old apartment and that instead of being a chef, you would be a dishwasher. You surprise me," he told Asuka.

"Well, I bet you still think I cheated on you," Asuka said as she sat on the sofa. She even started to file her nails.

"I don't think it; I know it," he corrected her.

"Think, or know, all you want. But I know what the truth is. The truth is that I didn't," she said as she blew on her filed pinky.

"Don't we all think that?" he said.

Asuka just smiled at him sarcastically.

"Hyo, honey, your father is here!" she called from upstairs.

"I'm coming mommy!" he cried.

Hyo came down to be dressed in a basketball uniform.

"He just got back from a basketball game," Asuka explained.

"So, do you know who I am?" Hwoarang asked Hyo.

"Well, I think you're that stupid ass of a father that I have," he said.

"Hyo, you're only four and you're cussing! You still have to show respect to your elders!" Asuka lectured.

"Okay mommy, I just said what I heard Auntie Xiaoyu was telling Uncle Jin," he explained.

Asuka just looked into Hyo's face. She then shifted her eyes to Hwoarang. She then looked back at her son. She started to laugh hysterically.

"Well, this is your father," she said laughing.

"Oh, sorry sir," he apologized as he shook his father's hand.

Hwoarang then took his hand and shook it firmly. All three of them were sitting on the couch when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Asuka announced.

Hyo then looked back to check who it was. He then sighed disappointedly and he started to make whining sounds.

"What's wrong kid?" Hwoarang asked.

"There's that man here again. He told me he wants to be my new daddy last month," Hyo explained.

"What? He wants to marry your mom?" he asked.

"Yeah, but mom is too polite. She goes to dates with him sometimes, but most of the time, she tells him no," he said.

Hwoarang then listened to their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Miguel, but I can't go to dinner with you tonight. I have my son and a guest here," she explained.

"Come on my love! We will go out to the fanciest restaurant in the city!" Miguel said in his Spanish accent.

"I'm sorry, but no," she said smiling politely as she closed the door.

"Hyo, it's already ten o'clock; I think you should get to bed. I'll tuck you in, in a few minutes," she told him.

He then nodded and quickly ran up the stairs. There was silence right after Hyo left the living room. It was one of those awkward moments Asuka was having.

"I can't believe you're dating other men," Hwoarang finally said breaking the silence.

"Look who's talking," Asuka fired back.

"What??!" he asked.

"You're the one that is dating that American model, Nicole Adams!" Asuka told him.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to get married to her," he said.

"So that's how you see women? You think of them as only a good time? You think that they're only to play with?" she asked him.

"No," he simply said.

"You know what, whatever," she said.

"At least you had the easy part," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"You had the easy part!"

"Oh no, I most certainly did not!"

"Yes you did! You had Hyo for four years by yourself!"

"Do you think it's easy to be left by your husband when you're eight months pregnant? And do you think it was easy for an eight month pregnant woman to have a nervous breakdown and to almost lose her only son?!"

"You had a nervous breakdown?"

"Oh, like you care. If I died, I wouldn't be surprised if you danced on my grave!"

"Well, what you just said was not that bad."

"Okay! So you think it's easy to have nothing? To start all over in your life with only four hundred dollars left by your ex husband in your back account? Do you know how much I cried? You missed you're son's baptism, birthday parties, first piano recital, first day of school, and everything?! You even missed his birth. You weren't there to support me when I was in labor. I was in labor for two damned days!"

Hwoarang remained speechless. He started to feel like a jack ass.

"And you know what still amazes me? You still think I cheated on you! You think that I had sex with someone when I was pregnant! I didn't even let you have sex with me when I was pregnant!"

"U-Uhm," was the only words that could escape his lips.

"But you know what? I know that you still don't take me on my word that I didn't cheat on you, but once you find out, everything will be too late. I will never take you back. I will never be back with you. I would rather marry Miguel than get married to you again. You're just going to break my heart again."

Asuka then left to tuck in her son. Hwoarang stood confused. What if she didn't cheat on him?


	5. Chapter 5

Hwoarang spent the night over at Asuka's mansion. He slept in the bedroom right next to Hyo's. Hyo's bedroom was between Hwoarang's and Asuka's bedroom. Hwoarang finally woke up at nine o'clock on a Monday morning. He pulled out his overnight bag and took it to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He finally got dressed and headed down the stairs. He went down the stairs to see Asuka cooking breakfast. Hyo was patiently waiting on the breakfast table for his food to be served. Hyo was not to attend school until ten o'clock.

"Good morning, dad," Hyo greeted his father.

"Good morning, son," Hwoarang told him as he ruffled Hyo's hair.

Asuka finally finished cooking and brought all the food to the breakfast table.

"Okay, so here's all your favorites, you two," Asuka said, "there's eggs benedicts, buttermilk pancakes, homemade strawberry and grape jelly with toast, meat and vegetable omelets, and hand squeezed orange juice."

"You remembered what I like for breakfast?" Hwoarang asked confused.

"How can I forget? You made me make these almost every day when we were still married. And Hyo surprisingly likes the same food you like," she said as she looked down at her plate.

"So, how's school?" Asuka asked Hyo.

"Oh mom, there's this five day camp my preschool goes to for the spring break. It's a family camp," he said as he gobbled down his toast.

"A family camp?" Hwoarang asked confused.

"Yeah, you know a mom, a dad, and their kid all in one camp with other families?" Hyo said.

"Hyo, we're going to attend it," Asuka assured her son.

"How about dad?" he asked.

"Well, he's always working; he's too busy," she said.

"Mom, the carpool is here," Hyo told her, "Mrs. Komodo is beeping her horn."

"Okay, tell her I said thank you!" Asuka said as Hyo ran out the door.

"I am not too busy," Hwoarang mumbled.

"Oh please, when we were married, all you cared about was winning your cases," Asuka argued.

"Well, I'm going to the camp with you two," he told her.

"You won't last a day there. Remember when we got engaged, we went camping with Steve and Lili? You were complaining the whole time on how you missed riding your motorcycle," Asuka teased him.

"Well, I will have to endure this then, wouldn't I?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said.

"By the way, I want to introduce Hyo to my girlfriend," Hwoarang told Asuka.

"Oh yeah?" she asked uninterested.

"Yeah, I invited her here tonight. I asked her to have dinner over here," Hwoarang informed her.

"Oh, okay," she said staring at him blankly.

Then her phone rang. It was a text message. Asuka took out her phone and then read it. She rolled her eyes and put it away.

"Who was that?" he asked her.

"Miguel; he wants to have dinner tonight again," she said.

"Man, that guy must be crazy for you then," Hwoarang said laughing uncomfortably.

Asuka tilted her head. She was studying his reaction.

"What if he is?" she asked.

"Well, then, I guess I would have to knock his head off," he said.

"Well, you don't have the right to do that anymore," she said firmly.

Then, Hwoarang's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

Asuka was listening very carefully.

"Oh, yes, Ms. Kazama is with me. I'll put it on speaker," he said.

"Who is it?" Asuka asked.

"It's Judge Tsubaki Smith," he said.

"Hello, judge," Asuka greeted.

"Good morning, Ms. Kazama," she greeted back.

"I have some very important news to tell you both," she said.

"I was trying to change Hyo's surname to Skye, and I made a shocking discovery. Your divorce papers were never filed. You both are still married. Your divorce files are nowhere to be found," she said, "his last name was Skye all along."

"How can this be? I filed those papers myself," Hwoarang protested.

"We don't know. The files are missing. We can't find them in the filing cabinet or on the computer. It was like it never happened," she explained.

"UGHHH!" Asuka exclaimed.

"I just wanted to inform you two about that," she told them, and then she hung up the phone.

"Ugh, I'm a Skye," Asuka said in disgust.

"Hey, what's wrong with being a Skye?" Hwoarang asked defensively.

"Nothing; and you know what's funny? It's so ironic on how now that we're married, and that you're dating a model, you're the one that's cheating on me!" Asuka said.

"Well, it doesn't count," he said, "I thought we were divorced already."

"And you know what? I bet you're still going to be dating her," Asuka said.

Hwoarang remained speechless.

After a few hours, Hwoarang and Asuka went to pick up Hyo.

"Mom, I'm hungry!" Hyo reported to Asuka.

"Okay, let's go to McDonald's," Asuka said.

When they entered McDonald's, Hyo went straight to the play place. Asuka and Hwoarang got in line.

"Hey, we don't even know what Hyo wants," Hwoarang told Asuka.

"I know what he wants; he wants a happy meal, the one with four pieces of chicken nuggets, and he wants hi-c orange juice with it. He also wants the best looking toy for boys," Asuka said.

"Wow, you're an expert," Hwoarang laughed.

"Well, that's what I learned of being a mother for four years," she said.

Hwoarang was about to tell her something, until he looked at the cashier's face. The face looked familiar. He looked at Asuka and Asuka seemed to recognize his face also.

"Hello, ma'am and sir, what can I get you today?" he asked.

"I know you," Hwoarang said.

"Me too," Asuka said in shock.

"Uhm, no, you do not know me," the cashier said nervously.

"You're the guy Asuka cheated on me with!" Hwoarang shouted.

"Sir, sir, please don't make a scene! I'll come talk to you in five minutes! I promise I'll come to explain things to you! Please don't make a scene! I will get fired," he begged.

Hwoarang then ordered the food and both of them went to find a table. In a few minutes, the man appeared.

"Boy, you got a lot of explaining to do," Asuka told the man rudely.

"Well, first, I would like to introduce myself properly. My name is Ken Uchia. I know that our first encounter was not a good one, but I felt guilty after what I did. Your mother hired me," he said to Hwoarang.

"What?" Hwoarang asked confused.

"Your step mother hired me to pretend that I was sleeping with Asuka because he strongly hated her. She never cheated on you," he clarified.

"You bastard, you made me file a divorce against my innocent wife!" Hwoarang said as his face turned red with rage.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have to go now; my boss is waiting for me," he said.

Asuka just laughed.

"Imagine, it took four years for you to know the truth," Asuka laughed.

"Asuka, how can you be laughing at this situation?" he asked her.

"Well, I guess it's because I'm tired of crying. I have cried so much, that I think it's impossible for me to cry anymore on the subject of you leaving me with a son to raise all by myself," she said.

"I'm so sorry, I'll make everything up to you. I'll be a good husband to you and a good father to Hyo," he assured her, "just let us starts all over."

"I'm sorry," Asuka apologized insincerely, "I'm still filing the divorce against you. You left me alone for four years. And your promises aren't going to make the pain go away."

"What do I have to do to make you come back to me?" Hwoarang asked.

"Oh come on! It's not like you love me anymore!" Asuka shouted.

"I still love you! I tried to not love you anymore, but I just can't. I couldn't delete my love for you in my heart for those four years," he said.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to prove that you love me," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Hwoarang was utterly confused. It was just like yesterday when he had a strong sense for hate toward Asuka. Those four years passed by so quickly. Well at first, he was heartbroken. He couldn't believe that his beloved wife was a cheater. And now, he couldn't believe that he had believed his step mother. What was wrong with him? His stepmother was out to get Asuka from the moment she said 'I do'. He worried about Asuka. He left her alone pregnant and to raise a child on her own for four whole years. And now, it was impossible for her to forgive him.

"Come on, Hyo," Asuka told her son.

"Yes, mom," he said.

"I'm going to check if you packed your clothes right, okay?" Asuka informed Hyo.

Hwoarang looked at his son and wife as they were talking. They probably would be a happy family if Hwoarang had believed his wife instead of his stepmother.

Asuka then opened his suitcase and made a surprised, amused face.

"So, uhm, you took all your clothes out of your suitcase?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah," Hyo simply replied.

"And you replaced it with Oreos, Ruffles, sour gummy worms, brownies, and Chips Ahoy?" Asuka said with a funny smile.

"Well what if we get hungry? And I don't even need clothes," he protested.

"Honey, you need clothes. They're going to be providing food for us. And they have to; we paid two thousand dollars for each of us!" Asuka explained.

"Okay," he said putting the food away.

"You're just like a mini Hwoarang. You both look so much alike and you both have the same eating habits," Asuka said, "but the only thing you need to not do is go around breaking girls' hearts!"

"Hey! I did not break any girl's heart!" Hwoarang said.

"Sure, that's what you think," Asuka sang teasingly.

Asuka finished packing her suitcase and Hyo's suitcase. Hwoarang did his own suitcase.

They were all in the living room watching 'Finding Nemo'. Then the door rang.

"I'll get it, Frederick," Asuka told the butler.

"Okay, ma'am," he said.

Asuka then opened the door.

"Oh, uhm, Miguel, what are you doing here?" Asuka asked him.

"Since you refuse to have dinner with me, I'm going to have dinner with you tonight at your home," he told Asuka.

"Oh, that cannot be! I already had dinner, and I'm watching a movie with Hyo and—"she explained.

"Then I shall join you in this movie!" he said as he rushed in the house.

"I have company over!" she shouted as she waved her hands in the air.

"Oh," he said looking at Hwoarang next to Hyo, "who is this man?"

"Miguel Rojo, I would like to introduce you to Hwoarang Skye. He's my soon to be ex husband," Asuka said.

"So, you're currently married?" he asked confused.

"Unfortunately, yes," Asuka said with a sarcastic smile.

"And who are you?" Hwoarang said with attitude.

"Why, I am Asuka's most suitable suitor. Once she gets a divorce from you, she's all mine," he said with excitement.

"What makes you so sure?" Hwoarang asked.

"Well, I have the charm," Miguel said conceitedly.

"Well, boys, let's finish this movie so we can get to sleep," Asuka butted in.

"And once we are married, we will have children," Miguel said.

"Whoa, slow down, I don't want any more kids for now! This fool made me pregnant, and it was a pain! And what makes you so sure that I would even get married to you? You're going just too fast," Asuka told Miguel as she pointed at Hwoarang.

"Yeah, that's right, I got her pregnant," Hwoarang said to Miguel.

"Okay, let's just watch this movie!" Asuka said.

"NO! You have to pick one!" Miguel insisted, "Me or this man?"  
"Why are you both making me pick?" Asuka said confused.

"Because, you need to tell him that you're still in a marriage with me. And you're going to be cheating on me if you date him," Hwoarang warned."Oh please, you cheated on me. Even right now. We're still married, but you're dating that woman," Asuka said.

"Oh, darn, I forgot about her!" he said in shock.

"Pick one!" they both said together.

Hyo was just ignoring both of the men verbally quarreling over his beautiful mother. He then slowly fell asleep as he leaned on his father's shoulder. Asuka then looked at Hyo when they were telling him to pick one of them. She then finally smiled.

"I pick Hyo," she said.

"What?" they both said together.

"Well, he's been here for me his whole life," Asuka said.

"You seriously need to get someone your own age," Miguel said.

Asuka and Hwoarang then made a dismayed facial expression.

After the movie was finally over, Miguel finally left the mansion. Hwoarang carried Hyo to his room and they all went to sleep in their own bedrooms. They then woke up at seven in the morning to get ready for the camp trip. They then drove to the camp. Hyo was sleeping lazily on the back row of the car.

When they finally reached the camp, they registered.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Skye, you two and your son are assigned in cabin B. It has an ocean view and everything. It has two beds. One is twin sized for the husband and wife of the family and there is a single bed for the son or daughter of the family," she told them.

"Is there any cabin where there are three beds?!" Asuka asked.

"No ma'am," she said.

"This sucks! I have to sleep next to you?!" Asuka told Hwoarang.


	7. Chapter 7

Asuka was still whining about the situation she was in. Hwoarang just looked at her in a weird way and Hyo was just laughing his little butt off.

"Why do I have to sleep next to you?!" Asuka whined, "you have already caused a lot of pain for me! And that was enough!"

"Well, I guess you're going to have to live with me because I'm not going anywhere," Hwoarang stated.

Asuka then ran up to her son. She then kneeled and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Can we switch spots? Can you sleep next to your father, and I could sleep on the single bed or me and you could sleep on the big bed and Hwoarang could sleep on the single bed?" Asuka asked her son eagerly.

"Sorry mom, I like my space," Hyo said closing his eyes.

"GAH!" Asuka said as she walked away to go to the cabin.

Behind Asuka's back, Hyo lightly pounded Hwoarang's fist. In comparison, Hwoarang's fist was fairly humongous compared to Hyo's. Hwoarang then smiled at his only son.

"Thanks for making your mother sleep next to me," Hwoarang told his son.

"You're welcome," he said, "and I kind of want you two to get back together."

"Don't worry," Hwoarang assured him, "I'm working on that."

When the father and son finally reached the cabin, they saw Asuka putting the clothes away. The cabin was actually good looking. It had a double bed for Hwoarang and Asuka and a single bed for Hyo. There was also a little living room and a huge bathroom. Although there was no air conditioning in the cabins, there were about four electric fans in the cabin. To Hwoarang's likings, there were two bedrooms: for Asuka and Hwoarang, and for Hyo.

"Oh, there are two bedrooms, so that means we're going to be alone in the room, Asuka," Hwoarang told her.

"Don't push your luck. You're not getting anything from me," Asuka said to him straight up.

After their little talk, the intercom for all the cabins was set off.

"Parents and children, welcome! We would like it if all of you guys would report to the quad area in thirty minutes. Just settle in and report after you all settle in!" an enthusiastic voice said.

Asuka then looked at Hwoarang. He was staring at the ceiling.

"Well, are you going to help me?" Asuka snapped at Hwoarang.

"Oh yeah!" Hwoarang said snapping out of one of his fantasies.

After Hwoarang, Asuka, and Hyo were done unpacking their clothes and after they put sheets on their beds, they reported to the quad area. The camp was next to a beautiful lake. It was crystal clear and it was filled with tiny little colorful fish. It was an oasis for Asuka. For the past four years, she had been through hell. She had no money and she had a baby to raise. She had to forget about the idea of Hwoarang taking her back in. She needed to forget it and start a new life.

"Okay! It's already five p.m. so that means it's time for the main activity!" the head supervisor said in a jumpy and excited voice.

"Today, all the families are going to take a hike, but all the kids are going to come with me. You guys are going to make things for your parents! The hike for the parents will be eight miles long. You will have a bottle of water, a flashlight, a compass, a map, and a lunch sack," she said.

"Oh great, a lunch sack," Asuka muttered.

As soon as Hyo left, they had to start the hike. It was practically just walking in a big circle around the lake. It was exhausting. And what sucked most for Asuka was that Hwoarang was the only one that was with her.

"Ow, my legs hurt!" Asuka said as she walked.

"Since when did your legs start hurting after exercising?" Hwoarang asked.

When Asuka accepted Hwoarang as a husband still, Asuka was always working out. She never complained of the pain because she was used to it.

"Well, after you left me, I didn't care about my body anymore, so I stopped working out," Asuka said.

"Then how come you're more physically fit than the last time I saw you. I have to admit, I thought you would get fat after I left you, because you know, you got pregnant," Hwoarang said.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, "I did not get fat! I don't work out, but I watched what I ate. I don't eat junk food anymore! I haven't even eaten fries or burgers ever since we broke up."

"But we never broke up," Hwoarang said.

"Well, to me, we did," she said.

"No we didn't! We're still legally married," he said.

"Well, deep inside, we are not mar—"Asuka then fell on the floor.

Hwoarang remembered from their marriage that whenever Asuka was exhausted, she would faint. It was almost one hundred degrees outside. And they were lost. He then lifted her and carried her bridal style. Hwoarang then looked at her face. Her face looked exhausted, yet for him, it was like paradise looking at her. For the next six miles, Hwoarang carried her with a big smile on his face. He missed her. He would ask himself constantly why he had believed his step mother. It's not like his step mother was the most honest person in the world. He felt like an idiot. After he finally reached the camp site, he was greeted by nervous counselors.

"Mr. and Mrs. Skye, we had been waiting for you for two hours! And it looks like Mrs. Skye is exhausted! You should bring her to your cabin and let her rest. In a few hours, there will be a bon fire, so come here in a few hours," the counselor said.

Hwoarang just nodded. He then carried her to the cabin and placed her gently on the bed. He had to change her clothes. She was dirty from her fall, and she can't sleep dirty right? Just as Hwoarang started to unbutton her shirt, Asuka's head shot up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you perv?!" Asuka asked him harshly.

"Well, I was trying to change your clothes," he said like it was nothing.

"Oh please, the last thing I want is you doing stuff for me!" Asuka shouted.

"Come on! You're acting like I never seen you naked," he said.

"Yeah, you haven't seen me naked for four years, and I want to keep it that way!" she screamed as she rushed into the bathroom.

That was one heck of a day for Asuka. And what was worst for her was that she had to sleep next to that red-headed beast.

"Asuka, just go to sleep!" Hwoarang said to Asuka.

Hwoarang was wearing only boxers and Asuka refused to sleep next to him until he was fully clothed.

"Put on your pants! And also your shirt!" Asuka requested.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it!" he said laughing.

Asuka then reluctantly laid next to him on the bed. She had made a border line for the bed claiming their own territories and that they should not touch each other, even an arm or leg. When it was around midnight, Hyo woke up and went to his parents' room. He then smiled at himself. They were sleeping next to each other like they were a happy married couple. Hwoarang's arm was around Asuka's waist. Hyo knew that if Asuka was awake, she would object, but as long as she doesn't know, it was okay with him. He had a feeling that he was going to get his broken family back together.


	8. Chapter 8

I hear birds chirping. The sound of that was so peaceful. I needed peace, even though if it would only last for a few minutes. I slowly open my eyes. I feel like I can't breathe. Oh no, it's him again. When I still accepted him, he had a sleeping habit of having half of his body on top of my little body. He was doing it again. I had to admit, I didn't mind back then, but now, he has no right to!

"GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU JERK!" I shouted at him.

He slowly got up and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked at me.

"Damn Asuka, you're not as pleasant to wake up to, anymore," he said as he yawned.

"Oh, ha, like I care," I told him.

Then I saw the door slowly opening. It was Hyo. He walked in and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Mommy, why did you scream?" he asked me.

"Your stupid father won't let me breathe! It's like he still thinks he has a chance with me," I said as I rolled my eyes at Hwoarang.

"I thought he did," he muttered under his breath.

I hated it when my son looked disappointed. He's the only thing I got in life right now. I knew him very well. I can tell he wanted a whole family. He didn't want to settle for a broken family. No one would ever want a broken family. Would filing the divorce make him unhappy? Yes, I knew it would. Maybe I should put that aside, for right now, but just because he wants me and his father to be together doesn't mean that I have to go against my own will, right?

"Well, we'll see what happens, but it's not going to be perfect," I told him.

After we ate breakfast, we left and went home. Home is where the heart is. I remembered the phrase. I remembered it when Hwoarang told me that when we just got married. He had to leave Korea for me. I knew he loved it in Seoul, and he gave it up for me. I look around at my mansion. It doesn't feel like home. I then think about the good times I had in the house that Hwoarang and I lived in four years ago. It was so cheerful there. I miss that place. Hwoarang still owned that house, but he would stay over at my house most of the time. This seemed to please Hyo.

When Hyo was taking his piano lessons, I decided to talk to Hwoarang in private.

"Hwoarang, I need to talk to you," I told him.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"Have you been telling Hyo to act like this so that you could get back with me?" I asked him.

"No, maybe that's what the kid wants," he told me.

"Fine! Since he actually feels that way, I'm going to put a hold on the divorce. Only if it's okay with you," I told him.

"That's more that okay for me!" he said with enthusiasm.

"But you're not helping," I told him.

"What?" he asked me.

"Well, you're still dating Nicole Adams, that one model," I told him.

"Man, I forgot about her!" he told me.

Goodness, how can he forget about someone that he's dating? He must be really stupid.

"I can't believe you," I told him with a glare.

"Just kidding, I already broke it off with her. She didn't mind. She doesn't like married men with kids," he told me laughing.

"Well, way to be mature," I said sarcastically.

"Well, I may be immature, but you are too sarcastic," he told me.

I just sarcastically smile at him.

"Asuka, do you really think that I don't have a chance with you anymore?" he asked me in a serious tone.

He looked me right in the eyes.

"Why are you asking me this?" I said as I looked away.

"I just don't know. You hurt me so much," I told him.

"I learned from that experience," he promised me.

"Yeah, but you still don't trust me. You would rather trust that bitchy step mother of yours. I was your wife and you didn't trust me. You actually believe that Hyo my bastard son from another man," I told him.

"Why did you tell me that he was the man's baby?" he asked me.

I knew that was on his mind from the time he saw Hyo's red hair in my restaurant.

"You were a good lawyer. I knew you were going to fight for him. If you won the case, I would have no husband, no son, no money, no career, and no home. If I lied, I would at least have a son," I told him.

"Man, my past actions were tremendously stupid," he told me.

"You think?" I ask him.

Hyo then walked up to us. He was done with his practice.

"Mom and dad, I have a request," he told me.

"And what is it?" I asked.

"I want you to be together again," he told me.

"Well, honey, it's not that simple," I told him.

"Can you two at least try?!" he asked eagerly.

"I'm willing to try," Hwoarang said as he crossed his arms and looked at the wall.

"You two are always helping each other!" I said.

Hyo just smiled.

"Fine, I'll try, but I'm not making any promises," I told both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Asuka Kazama was nervous. She has never been this nervous in her entire life. She thought that is was unreasonable for her to be nervous. It's just that her only cousin that hated her husband was visiting them for the first time since her husband left them.

"Hwoarang, I don't want any fights," Asuka warned Hwoarang.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to start something; I never do," he said with a smug smile.

"Sure," Asuka said sarcastically.

"Look Asuka, don't worry. I will do my very best to pull this off. And plus Jin is only staying for a few hours. It's not like he's going to start living here," Hwoarang told her.

"I know, but I don't want any fights. I know you still practice your fighting, and I'm damn sure that Jin still practices fighting. I don't want you two ruining this dinner. It took me three days of planning," Asuka explained to Hwoarang carefully.

"I will be on my best behavior," he said as he tugged on his collar and had a big smile on his face.

Asuka saw that he had trouble tying his tie again. He always had trouble tying it. Even in the past, Asuka would have to help him with it.

"Let me help you with that," Asuka said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said as Asuka tied his tie around his neck.

"It's like we're married again," Asuka mumbled.

"We're still married, if you didn't know," he corrected her.

"I know that, but it just doesn't feel the same as the past. The past was just full of happiness," she said.

"I know you're only keeping up with me because of Hyo, but I'm doing my best to make this work," he explained to her.

"Ha, like the time you did your best to forget your bad boy habits and become a mature man suitable to become my husband?" Asuka laughed at the flashback.

"It wasn't easy! I had to give up riding my motorcycle everyday! I only rode it once in two weeks and I had to go to college, and I had to get a career, just for you," he told her laughing.

"Well, I appreciate it. I appreciate everything you did for me," Asuka smiled.

"Oh, that's unexpected," he said grinning at her.

The door then rang.

"It's them!" Asuka was alert.

"Chill, it's not like they're going to eat us alive," Hwoarang said.

"That's what you think," Asuka said with a big smile.

Asuka unlocked the double doors and pulled on it. There the family saw the famous Kazama couple. There stood Jin Kazama and his beautiful wife Xiaoyu Kazama.

"I haven't seen you two for a while!" Asuka said with a smile as she hugged her cousin then his wife.

"I know! I miss Tokyo! And my oh my. Hwoarang! I cannot believe the rumors were true! Tons of people told us that you came back," she told Hwoarang.

"Yeah, isn't it hard to believe," Hwoarang mumbled.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that Asuka took you back after you left her when she was pregnant. Asuka, you must be blind," Jin told his only cousin.

Asuka was uncomfortable.

To Asuka's surprise, Hwoarang didn't even throw Jin a dirty look. Not even a frown. He just smiled.

"Well, I made it up to them," Hwoarang informed Jin.

"How can you make it up to them? You left Asuka to raise a child for four years and she should have never—" Jin was cut off.

"Can we please act like a real family and get over this problem?" Asuka asked.

"I'm hungry!" Xiaoyu said raising her left arm to the ceiling.

After dinner, the rain began to pour.

"Jin, I think you should at least stay the night. It's raining cats and dogs out there and I don't want you two in any harm," Asuka offered to Jin.

"Sure, but I want to stay away from him," Jin said as he pointed at Hwoarang.

Hwoarang unconsciously rolled his eyes. It must have been a habit for him.

"Uhm, there is two guest rooms, but they're being remodeled. Hyo doesn't like anyone sleeping in his room, nonetheless kicking him out of his own room. You would have to pick between my room or Hwoarang's room," Asuka stated.

"I would feel more comfortable if Xiao and I will sleep in your room, Asuka," Jin announced.

"Wait, but uhm, where do I sleep?" Asuka asked.

Asuka forgot that she had to sleep in a room too!

"Sleep next to your husband," Xiaoyu suggested.

"Ew, why?" Asuka asked her.

"You two are married," she simply said.

"Uhm, but Hwoarang doesn't want me to," Asuka lied.

"I don't mind," Hwoarang said as he yawned.

"Shut up!!" Asuka screamed at Hwoarang.

"Listen, although I do not like Hwoarang, I have to agree with Xiaoyu on this. You two are married. You two should sleep on the same bed. Come on Asuka, it's not like this man has not seen you naked," Jin said truthfully.

"Why do I always feel like everyone's ganging up on me?!" Asuka screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Uhm, ok," Asuka finally said.

"What's wrong?" Hwoarang asked.

Asuka looked around the bedroom. To her surprise, it was pretty clean and tidy. The DVDs, CDs, and books were organized alphabetically, the floor was vacuumed, and the closet didn't have clothes overflowing from over stacking.

"Your room is clean," Asuka said amazed.

"Asuka, that's not a surprise," he said as he plopped down on the left side of the bed.

"I really don't get you," Asuka said still shocked, "Just a few years ago, I had to clean up after you. You left your dirty clothes on the floor, you never vacuumed, and you always kept your closet looking disorganized."

"Well, I lost those habits! Just a couple of months ago, I found out I was a father. Don't you think I want to set a good example for my only son?" Hwoarang asked Asuka.

"I really don't know," Asuka truthfully admitted, "I think we both changed a little."

"I know; in the past, you were never shy to lie down next to me," he said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Asuka said rolling her eyes as she finally sat down at the right side of the bed.

Hwoarang just chuckled.

"I have some rules," Asuka stated, "First rule is that there is no touching. I don't want your arms, hands, feet, legs, or anything else touching any part of my body as we sleep."

Hwoarang just nodded.

"The second rule is that there is a boundary line. You cannot cross my boundary line, and I cannot cross your boundary line," Asuka announced to Hwoarang.

"Yes, ma'am," Hwoarang playfully said.

"And the last rule is that you have to be fully clothed. I don't want you wearing boxers again like that time in camp," Asuka ordered him.

"I'm comfortable like that: shirtless!" he defended.

"Well, I don't want you only in your underwear!" Asuka shouted.

"Fine, I'll wear pants, but I'm not putting a shirt on," he told her.

"Why not?" she asked him annoyed.

"I know that deep down inside, you like it when I have no shirt on," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself," Asuka said.

"Well let's just go to sleep," he said yawning.

Asuka turned off the light and went back to lie down on the bed. She was staring at the ceiling. She just could not believe she was next to the man she was longing for four years. The rain was pouring even harder than the time when Jin and Xiaoyu were just about to leave. It must have been pouring twice as harder. Asuka could even hear the rain drops pouring on the outside surface of the windows. She closed her eyes. In a flash, she heard thunder crackling through the dark, cloudy skies. She then shut her eyes tightly and jumped as a response to the thunder noises. She ended up in Hwoarang's arms. His arms encircled her body as she laid her head on this chest.

"Uhm…" Asuka said uncomfortably.

"Just stay. I remember when you still considered me to be your husband; you would be terrified whenever there was a thunder storm. You would always run to me whenever you would hear those noises," he said laughing at the memory.

"Hwoarang, I'm not used to this!" Asuka protested.

"I don't get you," Hwoarang told her.

"I'm not used to your hard chest!" she cried.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"Well, I was used to resting my head to your chest when we still lived under the same roof, but for the four years, I was used to hugging a pillow, since Hyo thought he was a 'big boy' at the age of three and refused to sleep next to me," she explained.

"Oh, so you're used to hugging a pillow that is super soft and it's a big change to hug someone who has a hard body like me?" he asked.

"You're correct," she said.

"So, you think I should stop working out and I should get fat?" he asked looking at Asuka uncomfortably like he didn't want to.

"I know that you're willing to do that, just for me, but I would rather have you stay the way you are. I love you just the way you are," she said.

After realizing that she just said her thoughts out loud, she shot her head up.

"Ha ha, I was joking!" she said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Asuka, I know you're not joking," Hwoarang said as he made eye contact with her.

"Hwoarang, don't make eye contact with me! I feel uncomfortable!" she protested.

"Asuka, I know that I haven't told you this in four years, but I think I should remind you: I will always love you with all my heart. You're the only woman I will ever be in love with and I will do my best to make you happy," he told her.

"I remember every single word," Asuka whispered.

"Why's that?" Hwoarang asked.

"You would tell me that every single day when we still lived together in the past," she said as tears started flowing out of her eyes.

"Damn it, woman. Why are you crying?!" he asked her.

"I just—"Hwoarang was cut off.

"—can't stand seeing you cry, especially knowing the fact that I can't do anything to make those tears on your face disappear," Asuka finished for him.

"How did you know that I was going to say that?" he asked.

"You would always tell me that when I cried and there was really nothing you could do to make my tears go away," she whispered gently.

Hwoarang then wrapped his arms around her.

"Uhm, I think we should go to sleep; it's already midnight," she told him as she wiped her tears away.

As soon as Hwoarang saw that Asuka had stopped crying, he gently laid the blanket over her sleeping body. He wanted to make sure she wasn't cold, since they couldn't share any body heat due to rule one and rule two. He then stared at the ceiling. He finally thought he had a good chance getting her back now.


	11. Chapter 11

Asuka woke up to see no one next to her. She was the one that usually woke up first than Hwoarang. Where could he be? She then slowly removed the blanket that covered her whole body and put on her slippers. She went to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and quickly brushed her hair. Then she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She then walked into the kitchen to see no one there. Then she saw her son playing with his Legos in the living room.

"Hyo, where's your father?" Asuka asked Hyo as she kissed his forehead.

"Uhm, I don't know, but I saw him go somewhere with uncle," Hyo said.

"What?!" Asuka asked as her eyes got big with shock.

"I don't know but dad told uncle that they should take it outside," Hyo said as he started picked up a blue Lego.

"Oh goodness! And where's your Aunt Xiaoyu?" Asuka asked worried.

"After they said that, she said to have fun and then she went to the mall to go shopping," Hyo informed his mother.

"What the hell!" Asuka screamed as she ran to the backyard to stop whatever Hwoarang and Jin were doing.

She then roughly pulled on the glass, clear sliding door. She stepped outside in an instant.

"STOP THIS! VIOLENCE ISN'T THE WAY!" Asuka screamed at the top of her lungs.

She then looked at the two of them. Jin was sitting on Hwoarang's motorcycle that was hidden in the garage for a while now. Hwoarang was just standing right next to him and the bike.

"What the hell?" Asuka asked herself aloud.

"What?" Hwoarang asked.

"You two aren't getting into a brawl? Not even one punch?" Asuka asked amazed.

"No, why would we?" Jin asked.

"Well, let's start off with the fact that you two despise each other ever since you two fought for the first time!" Asuka reminded them.

"Oh, well, it's not like that anymore. Hwoarang's a pretty good guy. He's teaching me how to ride the motorcycle," Jin told Asuka.

"Hyo told me that you said that you and Jin should take it outside," Asuka told them.

"NO! I said I'll teach you outside, not let's take it outside!" Hwoarang defended.

"Yeah, that's what he said. Man, my nephews hearing the wrong things," Jin backed up Hwoarang.

"Oh, well, I still don't get why you two are laughing together like best friends," Asuka told Jin and Hwoarang.

"Well, I have to admit I didn't think that he was suitable for my only cousin, but now, I think he's the perfect guy for you. You should let him get back into your heart, Asuka," Jin told Asuka.

"You two are just weird," Asuka said.

"I thought you wanted us to get along?" Jin asked.

"That was long time ago! I said that when I was engaged to Hwoarang," Asuka explained.

"Well, you go what you wished for," Jin said with a smile.

"This is so weird. Jin, you don't smile," Asuka observed.

"So, what's wrong with smiling?" Jin said.

"There's nothing wrong with it! It's just that I never saw you smile, apart from the day that you got married. I thought Xiaoyu was the only woman to see you smile," Asuka told him.

"Well, it's different now! I'm smiling because I'm finally going to beat that executive in the business in racing! Hwoarang gave me tips on how to go faster when I bike," Jin explained.

"Oh," Asuka muttered.

"Well we have to discuss Hyo's birthday," Hwoarang finally spoke.

"How did you know it was his birthday in a few days?" Asuka asked curiously.

"Well, when I found out he was my son, I had to know stuff about him. I searched information on his birthday, his age, his school, and well, mostly everything," Hwoarang said.

"Fine, I know all his friends, and I plan on inviting most of them," Asuka said.

After the confusion was over for Asuka, she finally joined her son. He was watching Naruto.

"Good morning, Hyo," Asuka greeted as she sat down next to her son.

"Good morning, mommy," he greeted back with a smile.

He was eating chocolate.

"You're not supposed to eat that this early in the morning," Asuka told him as she put her arm around his shoulders.

"It's just too good!" he explained.

He seemed to have a sweet tooth, just like his mother.

"In a few days, it's going to be your birthday," Asuka reminded his son.

"Yeah, I know," he said as he took another bite in the chocolate bar.

"I'm going to invite all of your friends," Asuka informed him.

"Yeah, just make sure to invite all the good ones," he said.

"Yeah? By that, do you mean Hana?" Asuka asked with a smile.

"NO! I don't like her!" Hyo denied.

"I never said you liked her," Asuka teased.

"Well, it's just a statement," he said with a smile.

"Haha, ok, but I'm going to invite her, ok?" she asked for his approval.

He just nodded with a smile.

"I need to go make my bed. I forgot to do it when I woke up," Hyo announced as he turned the television off.

"Okay," Asuka said.

After a few seconds after Hyo left, Hwoarang entered the room. He then sat down next to Asuka.

"You're doing better than I expected," Asuka told him.

"What?" Hwoarang asked confused.

"I didn't expect you to give this much of an effort to show me that you regretted leaving me and Hyo. I also did not expect you to make up with Jin. That man is impossible to apologize to," Asuka said.

"Well, I am planning to have things back to the way they used to be," Hwoarang reminded her.

"Hwoarang, I can't believe I'm going to say this," Asuka muttered.

"Say what?" Hwoarang asked.

"I actually think that I am still in love with you," Asuka realized.

"I knew it," Hwoarang joked.

"No, I'm serious. I thought that after you left me, the love would just fade. That's what I thought for the four years. I guess it was just the anger that was built up inside of me due to your abandonment," Asuka said.

"So, are you saying that you accepting me?" Hwoarang asked as his eyes lit up.

Asuka nodded.

Hwoarang then wrapped his muscular arms around her petite body. His face was so close to hers. For the first time in years, he reached in to kiss her. The moment their lips touched, Asuka saw sparks. She didn't know how she survived without him in her life for so long. Their kiss deepened as Hyo walked into the room.

"Yuck, they should never kiss in front of me again," Hyo said, "At least they're back together, I guess."

**A/N: Hey guys; I know this seems like it's the end because of this happy ending, but it's not, so don't worry. :)** **And thank you for reading. I highly appreciate the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was the day of Hyo's birthday. He was finally five. Since it was Hwoarang's first time being a part in his son's birthday party, he went all out. He rented bounce houses, clowns, a petting zoo, and a magician. Asuka made a three layer cake that took hours for her to create. The theme of his birthday party was Pokémon due to his obsession of that particular cartoon. Every kid that attended was either dressed as a Pokémon trainer or an actual Pokémon. Of course, Hyo was Ash.

"Mom, where's Hana?" Hyo asked his mother.

"I don't know; her mother told me that she was going to come," Asuka said.

"Ugh, this is going to suck if she's not going to go," Hyo muttered.

"Sounds like you have a crush on her," Asuka said.

"NO!" Hyo denied.

"Sure," Asuka said sarcastically.

"By the way, mom thanks for making the cake for me. It took you a while to make it," Hyo thanked as he hugged his mom.

"Ah, you're welcome," Asuka said as she kissed her son.

At that moment, Hana walked in. She was a little shorter than Hyo. She had dark, black hair and her skin was really white. She had a small smile that showed off her pink lips. She was wearing a pretty pink dress and her hair was in pigtails.

"Hana, you're here!" Asuka welcomed her.

"Uhm, I'm sorry I'm late," she said shyly.

"It's ok! Let's go; I want to show you the guy that can bend the balloon into different things!" Hyo said excitedly as he held Hana's hand leading the way.

When they left, Hwoarang entered.

"Ha, it looks like Hyo has had his first crush," Hwoarang observed.

"Yeah, well, I kind of knew from the beginning, but he keeps on denying the fact that he likes her; he reminds me of you," Asuka told Hwoarang.

"Oh yeah?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah, you denied to your friends that you didn't like me just because I was Jin's cousin," Asuka remembered.

"Oh yeah! I remember!" Hwoarang laughed at the flashback.

"Haha, you were so childish then," Asuka said.

"Uhm, Asuka, I need to tell you something," Hwoarang said nervously.

"What?" Asuka asked.

"Well, you know, ever since Baek adopted me when I was younger, he was my legal father. And now he wants to visit when he found out he had a grandson," Hwoarang told her.

"Oh, I don't mind him coming over," Asuka said, "Why you so nervous?"

"My stepmother is coming; they're going to arrive tonight," he said.

"NO!" Asuka screamed.

"I know that you despise her for brainwashing me into thinking that you were cheating on me, but you're going to have to face her sooner or later," he said.

"I hate her; I cannot stand her," Asuka stated.

"They're coming over here, though, for one night and two days," Hwoarang informed her.

"Can she like not come?" Asuka asked.

"I'm sorry, but wherever father goes, she goes. She's that attached to him," Hwoarang apologized.

"Ugh, that bitch only married your father because he has money," Asuka told him.

"Yeah, I know," Hwoarang agreed.

"Well, we need to share a bedroom already," Asuka said, "We can't be sleeping in a different bedroom every night."

"Yeah, I think you should move into my room," Hwoarang suggested.

"Why?" Asuka asked.

"It has a nice view," Hwoarang said.

"No, you can only see the garage," Asuka said confused.

"Yeah, but inside that garage is something I really love: my motorcycle," he said with a smile.

Asuka then smacked him in the back of his head, "If you love that motorcycle so much, why don't you get divorced with me and get married to it?"

"No, I was just kidding, you're the only person that I'm in love with," he said as he kissed Asuka's cheek.

"Hm, that better be true, or I'm going to castrate you," she joked.

"Don't worry, I promise never to intentionally hurt you again," he promised.

The hours went by quickly. To Asuka, it was the little time she had to herself until that witch would enter her premises and terrorize the whole household. Finally, Baek and his wife arrived.

The car stopped in front of the main entrance to the mansion. Hwoarang gave his best smile as he carried a sleeping Hyo. It must have been midnight. Asuka just rolled her eyes as the doors to the automobile opened.

"Son! I haven't seen you for a while!" Baek said happily.

Hwoarang just smiled.

"And Asuka, my, you look more mature from the last time I saw you. You have really grown into a successful woman. I have heard about your restaurant," he said with an encouraging smile.

"Thank you," Asuka said with a friendly smile.

"By the way dad, this is Hyo. He's my son," Hwoarang claimed proudly.

"He really does have a resemblance to you," he told Hwoarang.

"He has your red hair and everything," Baek observed.

"Uhm, I have noticed, you wife has not yet left the car," Asuka observed.

"Oh, yeah. She does that frequently. She stays in the car until she thinks that she looks absolutely perfect. She's probably putting make-up on right now," Baek explained.

Asuka was not sure if she could act like an adult in front of Hwoarang's stepmother. Asuka wanted to beat the hell out of her. Just because she was a mother didn't mean that she still didn't practice Kazama styled fighting. She grew up with it. She could never forget it. Asuka just wanted to grab that lady's hair and just pound it on the concrete of a sidewalk somewhere. She wanted to do that until her nose was bled and until she cried. She ruined the family. She ruined it for no particular reason. Was it that she didn't like her ethnicity? Was it because she knew that Asuka had a better life than her? Asuka had no idea on why she would do that.

Finally, the famous stepmother stepped out of the car. She slowly opened the door of the car and she extended her right leg. She was wearing black stilettos.

_"That whore…" _Asuka thought to herself.

She then finally revealed her whole body. She had short brown hair. She wore often revealing clothes, and she had the highest pair of heels Asuka had ever seen in her life. It was Anna Williams.

**Haha, I know it was so unexpected that Anna Williams is the stepmother that caused the separation of Hwoarang and Asuka. :)**

**And if you are a fan of Anna, I'm sorry. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, guys. I am really sorry for not posting new chapters for the LONGEST time ever.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Asuka looked around and she saw the devil's reincarnate walking up to her and her family. She hasn't changed a bit. She still wore those ridiculously tall high heels and she had her face painted by layers of make-up. By the sight of her face, Asuka could tell that she was still continuing her Botox injections. Her face looked so unnatural and artificial.

"Hwoarang, darling!" she said as she kissed Hwoarang in the cheek.

"Hello, stepmother," he said respectively.

"So this must be Asuka's son. Is it correct that it is his fifth birthday today?" Anna asked.

Asuka decided to answer for him, "Yes, it is _our_ son's birthday."

Asuka put a lot of emphasize that it was Hwoarang and her son.

"We don't know that for sure," she said giving her seductive smile.

"At least I can still get pregnant," Asuka laughed.

"I have not yet reached menopause! You want to take this outside?" Anna asked threatened.

"Oh, grandma, you must be _really_ getting old! We're already outside," Asuka fired back.

With that, Asuka made her way back inside. She then stopped walking. Her back was faced to Anna and she could sense that something was going to happen. Being born and raised as a fighter, Asuka knew that she was going to attack her at any moment. Asuka decided to wait until the last possible second to dodge the attack. She smiled as she could sense Anna's leg raising up, piercing the air. Asuka then turned around. She grabbed her leg and pushed it to the right. After her leg was out of way, Asuka tackled her down. Asuka decided to keep it as simple as that.

"Asuka, are you okay?" Baek asked.

"Of course; I would never lose to a grandma," she said with a small smile.

Hyo saw everything. Asuka completely forgot that he was there.

"Oh my god, mom! I didn't know that you were a fighter! You make this old woman look like a loser!" Hyo said jumping up and down.

Hwoarang then picked up his son and carried him on his shoulders.

"Yeah, that's how your mother captured my heart," he said with a laugh, "She could kick serious ass, I mean butt!"

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Anna asked Baek with attitude.

"You have arms and legs. Get up yourself. You're the one who started it," Baek simply said as he went inside the house.

"Baek! I'm your wife! You should be on my side," she screamed.

"You better get up yourself, or I'm going to stop paying for your credit cards," he warned.

With that statement, Anna quickly got up. If he didn't pay for her credit cards, then that meant no shopping or Botox injections.

After Anna's little scene, the whole family went to the dinner table to finally eat dinner. Asuka made everything herself. They enjoyed the whole dinner, thanks to Anna not talking the whole hour. She finished early and went to bed in a flash. Asuka could do nothing, but flash a triumphant grin. It was already eleven and Hwoarang and Asuka went to tuck in Hyo while Baek finally joined his wife to sleep.

Hyo was already asleep when Hwoarang carried him to the bed. Asuka then laid the bed covers over his sleeping body. They had time to talk.

"Asuka, I'm sorry that you have to deal with her," Hwoarang apologized.

"It's okay. It's kind of entertaining proving her wrong," she said with a smile.

After saying that, Asuka felt uneasy. It felt that her stomach was going to twist or something. She then ran to the bathroom in Hyo's room. It was the closest, and it was better than throwing up on the floor. She then vomited. It seemed endless and the taste was just unbearable. Her tongue then felt hot and more vomit emerged from her mouth to the toilet. Hwoarang then entered the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I ate too much. I surprised myself on how much I ate tonight," she guessed.

"Oh, well maybe you should rinse your mouth and brush your teeth. We should go to sleep already. I'll clean the toilet," he offered.

"Alright," she said.

With that she rinsed her mouth, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She then changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt. She laid down on the large bed and threw the blanket over her petite body. Her body then began to have sharp pains. She definitely needed to go to the doctor first thing in the morning. She could not stand the pain. Her back felt like it was going to give in at any moment. Within five minutes, Hwoarang joined her in the bed.

"Hwoarang, my body is hurting," Asuka finally said.

"What happened? Did it hurt because you tackled Anna? Is something wrong?" he asked worried.

"Don't worry. My head and back are the only ones that are hurting," she said laughing.

"Well, even though it's only your head and back, we're going to the doctor in the morning," he said.

"Alright. Well, good night," she said as she gave him a short, sweet kiss on the lips.

"Good night, babe," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

In the morning, Asuka vomited even more. The taste was worst and she felt that the vomiting would never end. Her stomach was starting to hurt more after throwing up for so long. What if she was sick? She didn't remember having any disease. No diseases ran in her family. She started to worry.

"Come on, Asuka. Let's drop off Hyo to school and then let's go to the doctor," Hwoarang informed her.

"Yeah, I'll be ready in ten minutes," she said as she began to apply her make-up.

She then decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans and a sweater. It was getting cold outside. They dropped off Hyo to school and gave their kisses and hugs to him. They then arrived at the doctor's office.

"So, Mrs. Skye, you said that you were experiencing back pains, vomiting, stomach aches due to the vomiting, and headaches?" the doctor asked her.

"Yes, doctor," Asuka said nervously.

"Well, all I can say is one thing," the doctor said.

"Did anything change in her body? Is it bad?" Hwoarang asked eagerly.

"Something most certainly did change in her body," she said.

"It did?!" Asuka asked getting worried.

"Yes. Mrs. Skye, you are three weeks pregnant," the doctor said with a smile.

"Ah, Hwoarang!" Asuka screamed.

"Y-yes, honey?" Hwoarang answered.

"You got me pregnant again!" she shrieked as she hit him on his head.


End file.
